


Orders are to be obeyed

by Mikan42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Doctor Will, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Nico, but not too much fluff, doctor's orders, stubborn Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace is a very laid back and gentle soul. Unless you're hurt. Then you shut up and you do as he says.</p><p>Or a glimpse at Nico's second day in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders are to be obeyed

“If you say doctor's orders one more time I'm leaving” Nico grumbled from his bed in the corner of the infirmary. 

Will let out a dry laugh. “Like you could, you're not getting up from that bed anytime soon Deathboy”

Nico glared at him, he was sure it could have been a lot more effective if the blankets weren't covering him up to his chin and his vision wasn't swimming. 

“No getting up, no sitting up, Gods Nico, no sudden movements at all. Doctor's orders. Give your body the time it needs to actually recover will you?”

“I spent three days before the final battle sleeping Will, I'm pretty sure I'm up to date on my sleep.” Nico huffed. Will's eyes narrowed, the usually calm boy seemed specially quick to anger in the younger demigod's presence.

“Yes Nico.” He agreed tersely. “And that would have been the case if you had had some sense and had come to the infirmary first thing after the battle. But you didn't, and, let me explain it one more time so that it makes it through that thick skull of yours, that wound on your arm got infected and I only just managed to get your fever down. So if you don't want a relapse which would involve me dumping you in a tub of ice cubes and/or amputating your arm how about you shut up and stay in bed di Angelo?” 

Part of Nico felt an unfamiliar warmth at how much Will was putting into taking care of him, but another part, much less confusing and potentially painful, felt livid with rage. “I've been taking care of myself for a long time Solace, I don't need you asphyxiating me like this! I FEEL PERFECTLY FINE AND I WANT TO GO TO MY CABIN.”

“YOU FEEL FINE BECAUSE YOU HAVE SO MUCH NECTAR AND THAT ROMAN DRAUGHT IN YOU THAT IF I CUT YOUR HAND UNICORN PISS WOULD COME OUT. SO STOP COMPLAINING AND LET YOUR BODY GET SOME REST!” They were both panting after the exchange, but neither broke eye contact, both too pigheaded to look away.

In the end Will lost. “Fine” He said with an exaggerated sigh. “Just one more dose of unicorn draught to keep the infection in check and the moment you feel strong enough to leave you get up and do as you please. Ok?” Nico nodded, not looking particularly happy at having won, but he accepted the flask and unscrewed the top. “Doctor's orders, don't leave a single drop. Bottoms up!”

Nico rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wrist downed the potion. He was about to get up when the taste of the cool liquid finally registered in his mind. “That wasn't-” He mumbled before falling back in bed, his eyes closing the moment his head touched the pillow and his breath leveling to a deep snore. 

Will took the empty bottle from his hand and rearranged the covers, a small smirk on his face as the boy continued to snooze.

“That was a pretty dirty trick. Consider me impressed and humbled.” Cecil commented from three beds down as he offered a bag of candy to Lou Ellen who was sitting by his side, watching the spectacle. Will was pretty sure the bag had belonged to Katie earlier in the afternoon.

“Shut up, he needs his rest and so do you, so go to sleep or you'll have a similar fate.”

“What, no doctor's orders? Hey Cecil, looks like we don't get the special treatment. Isn't that unfair?” She said, nudging her elbow into his ribs while munching on a stick of licorice and grinning. 

“I don't know Lou, could be code for something. You sure you want Will ordering us to bed? I mean, no offense mate, but you aren't my type. Hope we can still be friends without it getting all awkward” Cecil grinned as Lou Ellen let out a squealing laugh and both teens highfived each other. Will just rolled his eyes and continued with his rounds, making it up to Cecil's bed and changing the bandage on his head.

“So what? He wakes up tomorrow and he gets to go to his cabin just like that? I mean, is he really well enough for that?” Lou Ellen asked, licking her fingers. She had been visiting the infirmary for the last few days, mostly to keep Cecil out of trouble while his head healed. And she had been there yesterday when Nico's fever had almost taken a turn for the worse.

“That potion is going to really speed up the healing process. And it's also going to make him very nauseous for the next three days.” Will replied. “I was hoping to avoid it, but if he wants to be thickheaded then he can spend the next few days hugging a bucket.”

“Harsh, remind me to never get on your bad side Billy boy.” Cecil teased.

He left them a few minutes later and finished his rounds, making his way back to the sleeping son of Hades. A hand gently stroking his forehead as he checked his temperature.

“You better get used to following my orders, Deathboy. I'm going to be taking care of you from now on, so deal with it.” 

Nico huffed in dreams, apparently willing to argue while sleeping. Will laughed, his hand moving from his face to his hair as the son of Hades slept on.

**Author's Note:**

> So I like how everyone thinks Will is sunshine and sprinkles and rainbows, but I also like to think Will is a doctor. A hardcore doctor that doesn't go around taking bullshit from no one, specially from Nico. Any opinions? feel free to share :D


End file.
